


so long as you say you’re mine

by ballerinaroy



Series: together or not at all [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: While on a run, Harry does something that makes Ron's jealous nature flare.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: together or not at all [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632493
Comments: 16
Kudos: 241





	so long as you say you’re mine

They’d taken a few days off but it had simply felt too indulgent not to exercise while on such a beautiful beach. So while Hermione slept on they’d laced up their trainers and set down the winding path towards the beach where the water was sparkling with the rising sun.

So early that they were among the dedicated few, jogging along in pairs or alone and the pensioners taking slow strides in the cooler morning air. It felt good to be out stretching his muscles, well, different muscles, and back in the routine they maintained in London.

“On your left!”

Ron glanced over his shoulder to find a man a yard behind them, jogging towards them, sweat glistening on his shirtless body. Ron had never given much thought to men’s bodies before. A passive glance here and there, mostly out of envy, to determine if they outranked him in height or general attractiveness. The former Ron was a reigning champion but as for the latter; well—Ron supposed the shirtless man with flowing blonde hair and a chest so firm it looked to be chiseled was a prime example of Ron’s failings.

He and Harry moved to the side, giving the man ample room to pass and he continued on with a nod and a grateful uptick of a smile.

Ron was just about to make a comment about him growing his hair out again when he noticed Harry staring after the man as he jogged on, speckled eyes glued to the perfectly round rear bouncing away from them.

It was like acid in his mouth. Jealously, the likes of which hadn’t been directed towards Harry for years now, flared up in him and Ron struggled against a biting comment as he tried analyzing what he was seeing.

Harry, staring at other men’s asses? How long had that been going on?

Their conversation about their sexualities was still pending in favor of merely enjoying events as they unfolded but Ron had been lead to believe that Harry hadn’t had an outstanding interest in men. Stuck on how to proceed without acting out like a jealous prat (an exercise history had taught Ron was a failed endeavor) Ron watched as Harry’s eyes shifted back to him and an embarrassed hue tinged his cheeks.

Tension followed them the rest of their run and the walk back through the resort, up the hallway where other couples were walking out of their rooms, smiling, hand in hand.

“Alright mate?” Harry breached the silence as Ron fumbled in his pocket for the room key.

“Yeah,” Ron grunted.

He tried to decide if he was merely being unreasonable and decided that he wasn’t. If Hermione had been so ostentatiously checking out another man’s ass they would already be in the middle a row so blazing that it would have soured the rest of their vacation. Ron was determined not to let this ruin the rest of their trip, their relationship.

As the door opened Ron spied Hermione out on the balcony and decided at once he didn’t want her involved in this.

It was with jealousy and determination to stamp this out before it became a recurring issue that Ron pulled Harry into the bathroom and kissed him, hard. Harry replied with the same enthusiasm, getting the message at once. Harry’s hands slipped under Ron’s sweaty shirt, pealing it from his skin while Ron kicked off his trainers and then lost track of who was undressing who.

He reached behind him blindly, kicking on the water and spun them into the roomy shower until they were both in and closed the door with a little more force than necessary all the while their mouths connected, bodies connected, skin sticking together from sweat and heat. The water not yet warm and left gooseflesh against his bare back.

“If you want to look at an ass you look at mine.”

He didn’t know where the voice came from but it had the effect he desired. Harry’s eyes darkened and his breath hitched for a moment.

“Is that so?” he challenged, one hand drifting down and cupping Ron’s behind.

Ron continued to stare at him, waiting for Harry to comply and when he didn’t, Ron tightened his grip on the back of Harry’s head and moved in, his mouth hovering tantalizingly above Harry’s.

“So long as we’re together I don’t want you staring at other people’s asses.” He said in that same firm voice.

He could hear Harry swallow they were pressed so close together.

“So that’s it? We’re together?”

Ron refused to let hesitation ruin the moment, chance the look of lust in Harry’s eyes. His response was physical, descending on Harry’s lips, tongue invading familiar territory.

“I don’t see anyone else making you so happy,” Ron said in-between kissing Harry’s neck in a way that was likely to leave bruises. “I don’t see anyone else following you into battle and then taking you halfway across the world with them.” He paused, trying to control his breathing, his possessive greed. “I don’t see anyone else offering themselves to you.”

“Offering themselves?” Harry asked in an unstable voice for Ron’s hand had found his erect member and was pumping him with an intensity that matched the tone of the conversation.

Ron met Harry’s eyes. “Whatever you want. I’m yours.”

Harry leaned forward, his back making a funny sound peeling away from the tiles but Ron stopped him, pushing him back again with one hand and finished. “So long as you say you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone's doing okay! Finding time to write has been getting harder and harder but this one pretty well wrote its self. Trying to keep things a little more positive around here. 
> 
> [Check out some new drabbles on my Tumblr! ](https://ballerinaroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
